Main Universe/Timeline
This Timeline is to show the timeline/order for the Main Universe. 1995 Summer *'July 4th'- Lanson Gate is born. 1996 Summer * September 3rd-Lucian Lohse is born Fall * October 16th-Matt Parker is born 1997 Spring *'March 18th'-Arcanna Phan is born *'April 16th'-Malcolm Parker is born *'May 25th'- Annie Kristin Anitho is born. Summer * June 25th-''' Rachel Hughes is born * 'August 17th- ' Katherine (Kat) Murray is born. * 'September 11th-'Stella Lohse is born 1998 Winter *'''February 1st- Arthur Willard is born. Fall *'November 7th- 'Michael Johnson is born. 2000 Fall *'October 19th'- Lanson Gate's mother is killed. He is sent to the Orphanage in Brooklyn at the age of 5. 2007 Winter * January 5th-'Seth Lohse is born 2008 2009 Winter *Trials of the Owl **Michael Johnson arrives at camp. Summer *The Battle of Manhattan occurs and The Questers are brought together. *The Questers: The First Adventure; **Natalie Cole, Zack Johnson, Ava Śmierć and Kyra Musika join tQ. **Michael Johnson is kidnapped. *The Questers: Lost and Found; **Michael Johnson is recovered and joins The Questers. *The Questers: Day One *The Last Chance **Daisy Bryant arrives at camp. Autumn/Fall *An Unexpected Turn **Daisy Bryant goes on her final Quest, which ends poorly. 2010 Winter *The Gate Chronicles **'January 14th- Lanson attends Saint John's Military School of Excellence at the age of 15. Summer *TQ is sent to different alternate timelines. Autumn/Fall Winter 2011 2012 Winter Spring *Pontus threatened to rise, and The Council decided to involve itself. *The Council: Child of Madness; **Allen Deliro, Jack Naroni, and Sophie Adams flee from Camp Half-Blood and on the way run into Danielle Brooks.They then in turn meet Anna Gilbert and Matt Taylor, and decide to search for the twins of prophecy. **The group find the twins, Jamie and Alex Harrington. **Allen Deliro and Sophie Adams die in an explosion, sacrifice themselves to save the others. **The others find themselves in The Council's HQ. *The Council: A Loose String; **Anna Gilbert, Sameth Waltham, Lindsey Harvelle, and Liam Gledhill are sent to find out the Prophecy of Old. **They locate Nereus and he tells them the prophecy. When they return home, they discover that Anna has a brother; Daniel Gilbert. *The Council: An Unexpected Arrival; **Daniel Gilbert is discovered snooping around for information on the prophecy. He is revealed as a traitor. **Pontus appears to the hunters, using a human vessel. **Alex Harrington is kidnapped by Pontus and his minions. *The Council: A Stroke of Death **Anna and her friends leave The Council's HQ without permission and chase after Daniel. **They discover that the ritual will take place at Stonehenge, and when they arrive, it had already begun. **They stop Daniel and Sameth kills him. Anna and Alex close the gate to Pontus' prison. **Sameth, Liam, Lindsey, and Anna form The Diplomatic Division. *Blood-Stained Memories **Allison O'Sullivan returns to Canada to solve the mystery of her parents' deaths. She discovers that vampires are running amuck, and that childhood friend Isaac Laihe is one of them. **Allison and Isaac decided to work together to defeat the vampire that killed her parents, Darius. Meanwhile, Isaac's room-mate, Alexander Silcan, is killed by Darius' men. Isaac is guilt-ridden and faces emotional truama from Alexander's parents. **They defeat Darius and Allison gets a call from Sameth Waltham, asking her if she would care to join The Diplomatic Division. *The Gate Chronicles **The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate; ***'May 13th' ****Lanson is discovered to be a demigod by his friends when he is attacked by cannibal giants at his military school. ****Lanson arrives at Camp Half-Blood. **Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief; ***'May 24th'- Possesions at Camp Half-Blood began to start to disappear. ***'May 27th'- Lanson Gate chases after two Kobaioi who have stolen these possessions into the woods at night. ***'May 28th' ****Lanson finds two Eternal Silver Cestuses at the Kobaiois' magical pawn shop. ****A rogue hellhound almost destroys the camp, but Lanson defeats it. ****Kratos claims Lanson as his son. Summer * Under a Very Black Sky **'July 11th' ***Zoe Johnson escapes the Doom-Verse to this universe. Autumn/Fall 2013 Winter *tQO: Danger; **Althea Holli is escorted by THO to tQO's base and joins tQO under Maxis Deon's supervision. *The Questers: Paper Planes Spring Summer Winter * 2014 Winter *The Questers: Unbroken; **Task Force Grecia goes to war with a large sect of Romans in Canada. Spring Summer *The Questers: False Heir Autumn/Fall 2015 Winter *Reincarnate: The World is Breaking **'February 27'- A raid is staged on two mysterious cruise ships. **'March 4'- Kat Murray and her friends are attacked at the mall by a mysterious stranger. **'March 13'- It rains at Camp Half-Blood. Category:Timeline Category:Main Universe